Silent Knight
by Delta 9
Summary: Its Christmas time in Gotham City and heroes and villains alike will be celebrating this season. Featuring Batman, Gordon and lots of rogues.Hiatus.
1. One Wish

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the following characters or any of the following song lyrics (Christmas music always gets me in the Christmas spirit)

I am sorry about the update but my brain reminded me after I published this chapter that I couldn't have a Christmas special without a narrator.

* * *

_I don't need a thing, Don't need the whitest snow, Or the tallest tree, Just one wish, one wish, That I could be with you this Christmas_

_Rosette, One Wish._

**Gotham has quite the list of reputable qualities but you won't find Christmas under C, with other list items being crime and corruption. It is not a wonder as to why. **

**However the holiday time is a time for miracles and one may call what happened in Gotham this Christmas just that. **

**Our story begins on a downtown street, where we find police commissioner Jim Gordon driving home after another long day trying to bring harmony to the city with the cost of his own…**

Wreaths were stuck on almost every shop door, every tree, pine or otherwise was wrapped up in strings of brightly colored twinkling lights and a fresh snow was delivered every night.

All in all, the city, Gotham City, looked very festive.

The holiday aesthetics were rubbing off on the inhabitants of the city. There was a definite spirit on the streets these days, the citizens seemed happy, even hopeful and in the smallest gestures, be it a friendly nod or smile, the people were displaying their goodwill, eager to pass it on.

He spent a lot of time on the decorated streets of Gotham but the holiday spirit eluded him.

Jim had spent too much time on the streets, and not enough time at home. He could not remember the last time he ate supper with them and it had to have been a week since he had seen his children. Last night he read over their letters to Santa while he ate alone, the carefully scribbled addresses proof that they still lived the same house.

Jim may as well be the commissioner of the North Pole.

The saddest part was that his family had become accustomed to his absence. Barbara's holiday nagging was a forgotten tradition, (However passive attacks would start when her mother arrived in town) she had given up and the sad looks in James's and Tiffany's eyes told him that they were holding out little hope of seeing their dad.

The first Christmas Jim was commissioner, he would find them sleeping on the couch, trying to wait up for him. They didn't do that anymore.

Jim thought of his own parents. Of how there was always a invitation to spend Christmas out at his uncle's farm with them and all of the other Gordon's. How Jim would love to take his family out to the place where he had spent Christmas when he was young, take James and Tiffany skating on the pond where his dad use to take him when he was a boy, bundle them up and go on a sleigh ride driven by Uncle Keith's Clydesdale horses on Christmas eve.

His mental image of his children sitting with all their cousins at a kid's table while the adults sipped wine at a larger table evaporated when his walkie-talkie started squawking, forcing him to turn the car around.

Why couldn't crime stop for Christmas?

* * *

**We leave the good commissioner now and go to a loft in the Narrows. Its residents are none other then the Clown Prince of crime and his Hench wench/ girlfriend who have settled down for the night. Well at least trying to…**

Harley rolled on to her side, hoping she could get comfortable enough to put her mind to sleep.

" Move again and I'm gonna kick your ass out of bed" snarled the Joker. Harley had been flipping and flopping for the past hour, you would of think she would have gotten the hint when he moved away from her. You would also think that since the two had been sharing the same bed for a while now, she would know what a light sleeper he was.

"I'm so-", she started sitting up but stopped once the Joker made good on his threat and gave her a forceful shove, sending her on to the floor.

"I can't sleep." She sighed, remaining on the floor but resting her head on the side of the bed. She waited for him to say something but of coarse he ignored her.

"Last year was our first Christmas together but since we were in Arkham we didn't even get to see each other" she stated sadly. "So I was hoping that … maybe…we could um put up a tree and have, ya know, dinner and stuff".

Harley had wanted to bring up Christmas since the start of the month but it never seemed like a good time. Though when the Joker was tired and cranky wasn't a good time, she couldn't hold this back any longer.

"Yeah, sure" the Joker propped himself up on one elbow and met her eyes, "Is that all?"

Harley began talking to a thread she was pulling off the blanket.

" Well no. I was also kinda hoping that we could invite Pam over. I know you two don't exactly get along." That was an understatement. " I don't want her to be alone on Christmas "

"The hippie is the one with the problem not me." The Joker lay back down; Harley sat shivering on the ground, not knowing if she should wait for an invitation back up. "We should ask um whats-his-name, Crane, too. Betcha he's alone"

"What about Tetch and Jones and Cobblepot and Ms. Kyle?" asked Harley.

"How about everyone?" the Joker yawned. "Even Strange and Nygma."

"So much for small"

"Small's not my nature, Harl, you know that". She bet there was a smirk on his face when he said that.

"This loft is small though"

"Talk to your buddy Oswald and see if the Iceberg Lounge is reserved."

Harley wanted to start working on the invites right now. There was more to do now that her initial plan of it being only three people had been changed to every villain in Gotham but it made it all the more exciting. This would make up for her last Christmas being spent in a padded cell.

"Will you be able to lie still now?" asked the Joker. Harley nodded and gladly climbed back in to bed, taking that as her invitation.

Maybe she had spoke to soon.

"Now I'm too excited to sleep!"

* * *

A/N: As promised, here is my Christmas special, I love Christmas. I just sort of sat down and typed it out, so its not the greatest, next chapter will be better.


	2. Walking In a Winter Wonderland

A/N: sorry about the gap, I had to finals to study for but now I am on break with hardly anything to do.

And in case you were wondering about Gordon's kids names in the last chapter; I am not breaking any rules, in the Nolanverse we never learned his daughters name but we do know his wife's name is Barbara and his sons name is Jimmy. so if his daughter is named Barbara, it reminds me of the beginning of Finding Nemo when Marlin wanted to name "this half Marlin junior and this half Coral junior" if you catch my drift, so yeah I changed it, (only not really because we didn't know her name)

* * *

_When it snows, ain't it thrilling, Though your nose gets a chilling, We'll frolic and play, the Eskimo way, Walking in a winter wonderland. _

- _Walking In A Winter Wonderland._

A scream pierced through the snow coming down. He honed on it and like a bird of prey swooped down, separating the mugger from his would-be victim.

Two hits was all it took to subdue him.

His victim, a young woman, stood frozen with a shocked and confused look on her face as if she was uncertain of if she should be scared or not.

"Call the police," he said in a low growl. His cape skimmed the top of newly fallen snow as he turned to go.

"Thank you" the woman called in to the shadows.

**Finally we are brought to the Dark Knight, who spends night after night patrolling the streets of a city he knows is worth saving. The holidays are no exception. Crime doesn't take time off.**

Batman went back to the tumbler, the woman slipping farther from his thoughts the farther he got. He had had much bigger threats in mind when he heard that scream.

Most of, if not all of the villains were on the street these days.

The Joker must be getting antsy by this point, he had been out of Arkham for weeks, but one victim wasn't his normal style, unless he stumbled upon her by accident. Far-fetched as that may seem, there wasn't likely or unlikely when it came to the clown.

Poison Ivy needed some sort of environmental motivation for any heist or murder.

And Harley Quinn would be just going along with one of the two. Batman couldn't remember if she was with the Joker right now or not.

The Riddler simply did not do random attacks so he was ruled out right away.

Killer Croc was a possibility because his appearance would make anyone startle enough to full on scream if he happened to cross their path at this time of night.

The more thought Batman put in to this, the more irrational his thought of it being a villain was.

Catwoman – he stopped himself right there- she just would not do something like that, that was all there was to it.

The only remotely logical one was Scarecrow, because he had started to make a habit out of testing any new chemical concoctions out on random people.

He did several rounds of the city before dawn. Nothing but petty crimes.

**And so it was another day closer to Christmas. But it did not matter to was just another day.**

**

* * *

**

The sudden sound of knocking on the door made Jonathan jump just a little bit. _Damn charities_ he swore, after the last seven bell ringers he had promised the next one would start donating their time as a test subject. However fortunately for them, his concentration over the last couple days had been so shot that he didn't have an available toxin that needed testing. Normally Jonathan did not answer the door but when the knocking persisted, he didn't have much of a choice.

"Finally" Harley barged in as soon as he opened the door. "Do you know how cold it is out there?"

She kicked the snow off her boots, Jonathan was reminded of her kicking him in the ribs with those same boots and almost puncturing a lung with her heel.

Harley took in the little condo, then looked at him shaking her head. Ok it was a little messy and he could probably stand to clean up a bit himself but he had been busy and not expecting to have any company.

" How many times have we said you need to get yourself a girl, Crow?"

" I am not interested if that's why you're here" he stated shortly.

" Do you always have to be so snarky?"

" Whatever you want the answer is no." Jonathan opened the door. "Thanks for stopping by"

" Ah c'mon, your not still sore at me, are ya?"

Jonathan just glared, his concussion was long since healed and his ribs were mended by now but the blow to his pride after being completely emasculated in front of six people had still not recovered. It didn't help that it was the second time he had had his ass handed to him by a girl. At least it was more respectable then Rachel Dawes, Harley Quinn went toe to toe with the Joker.

"I thought you might be" Harley pulled a tin out of her purse and offered it to him. "Here"

Jonathan only continued to glare at her. She sighed and rolled her eyes and opened the tin up. In it was an assortment of festive cookies. His stomach growled as it was reminded of the fact that he hadn't taken the time to eat today.

"You're not here just to give me cookies, so what do you want?"

Harley smiled, for some unknown unnerving reason, as she reached into her purse again and pulled out a slip of glittered cardstock. Curiosity got the best of him and he took it, along with the tin of Christmas cookies.

It was an invitation to a Christmas party._ Wonders never cease _he thought to himself.

Harley more or less invited herself in as he read it over and started rooting around in his kitchens cupboards.

"So are you busy?" she asked, while overfilling his coffee machine, spilling beans on the floor.

"Ah, no" and that wasn't said in a snarky or sarcastic tone. Rather a confused one.

For one it was just odd to be given a Christmas party invitation then throw in the circumstances and who had given it to him, the whole scenario became weirder. The stranger part was how remotely happy it made Jonathan. He had absolutely detested Christmas parties in the past when he was obligated to go due to employment and now for some bizarre reason he was looking forward to a Christmas party hosted by a woman who had scrambled his brains on a concrete floor.

"I'll be there"

"Good, and we'll be decorating the lounge Christmas Eve, if you want to come and help, Cobblepot has absolutely nothing up"

"Well you're going all out, aren't you?"

"Off course. What other way is there to do it?"

Even though Harley had invited herself in and he had been pretty unhappy to see her to begin with. Jonathan found himself enjoying her company while they had coffee.

When he was a grad student, he had done a case study on depression and the Christmas season because it basically breeds loneliness. Now Jonathan was not going to include himself with the general public because he was above all that but maybe that's he hadn't been able to focus at all over the last couple days.

Stupid holidays.

* * *

A/N: I bet your all thinking, Delta, Christmas is right around the corner, yeah I know so I am going to get a move on with this don't worry, you won't be reading the end on boxing day.


	3. Here Comes Santa Claus

_Here comes Santa Claus! Here comes Santa Claus! Right down Santa Claus Lane! He's got a bag that is filled with toys for the boys and girls again._

_

* * *

_

Mother Baldwin's plane didn't get in for another hour; Jim had time to stop in briefly at M.C.U and pick up some paperwork. Justifying it as a productive way to spend time at the airport if her flight got delayed.

M.C.U was as decorated as it could be. A small Christmas tree wrapped in silver tin foil and gold balls stood almost proudly in the corner. It wasn't much but it somehow brightened up the grayscale room quite a bit.

One person didn't think so.

A redheaded woman sat in a holding cell, glaring at the tree as if it had just grabbed her ass at the bar.

Why wasn't he called? A super villain was sitting in their holding cell and the police commissioner had no idea.

Her emerald eyes snapped from the tree to him.

"Hello, Gordon" Poison Ivy greeted. He responded with a small nod of his head.

Detective Anna Ramirez came in to his peripheral vision. Jim turned to her but before he could ask…

"She was caught trying to start a fire in a Christmas tree yard. She was taken to precinct 14 but once they realized who she was they brought her over to us so she's two minutes longer then you" Ramirez explained, with unease but that just be because of the stare he was giving her.

If it weren't for the hair, Gordon wouldn't have recognized her either. Poison Ivy wasn't dressed up in her usual attire, instead just everyday "civilian" clothes.

"Oh darlin' its been longer then that" Poison Ivy sassed.

"You won't be here too much longer" Jim told her. He herded Anna in to an adjacent meeting room and shut the door.

As luck would have it Gerard Stephens was already in there. Jim must have had that ill-informed annoyed look on his face still because once again before he could say anything…

"I already phoned Arkham, we can transfer her as soon as we're ready" Gerard said. "We have this under control."

Jim checked his watch. He now had fifty minutes before he had to pick up Barbara's mother, but that included the twenty-minute drive to the airport. He should just stick to his original plan; pick up whatever papers he needed and go. But precinct 14 was located in the Narrow's and that thought just gnawed at him. News travels fast in that part of town.

"We got this, Jim" Stephen's reiterated. Anna only nodded with a small smile.

**You see, Poison Ivy was actually the one telling the truth; she had been at M.C.U way longer then 2 minutes, 60 minutes to be exact. Nobody planned on telling the commissioner though. They were all hoping that if streets remained as quiet as they had been for the past couple of days. Gordon would for once get to spend Christmas with his family. So there was a pact amongst the GCPD that the streets would be quiet.**

The inner turmoil must have replaced the irked expression on his face. They're right he should go. Barbara was counting on him to do this one thing.

"Ho ho ho" someone yelled out in the lobby. All three of them exchanged confused looks before leaving the office. The unusual cry had caught the attention of everyone else in the building as other heads peered out of offices and around corners.

A Santa Claus impersonator and elf had arrived, probably sent by a charity they had funded this past year. It was nothing more then a seasonal candy-gram.

"You are on my naughty list" Santa told their receptionist Jeanine. The rapid movement of the elf's eyes as she scowled at Santa is what drew Jim's attention to them. They were icy blue.

_Shit_

Jim went to make a move toward them but Santa was faster. He pulled the string of his duffel bag and it fell away to reveal a small gas tank, instantly it filled the room with a murky colored gas.

The colors of M.C.U became blurred as it burned his eyes and that was the red from _Santa's _coat was the last thing Jim saw before he blacked out.

* * *

Bruce's brow was drawn down as he listened to the radio transmission coming from his computer. Alfred doubted he was listening to a celebrity scandal. As he got closer to it, he heard unmistakably the cut outs of walkie-talkies.

"Isn't nitrous oxide a anesthetic gas, sir?" asked Alfred

"Yes" Bruce answered slowly, "The Joker and Harley gassed all of M.C.U with a tank of it to break Poison Ivy out."

" No causalities?"

"No, everyone is fine" Bruce was completely confused by that part. "What are they playing at?" he voiced his thoughts. Alfred wanted to ask him what good was worrying about it but he didn't.

If it were any other time of the year Bruce would not be focusing on this so much; no one was killed or even injured for that matter. It should be easy to let this one slide by as a lucky and leave at that. But it had been way too quiet and Bruce was looking for a way to distract himself, to forget that it was Christmas.

Every passing year since he was eight years old, Bruce celebrated the holidays a little less. This year he made a brief appearance at the Wayne Enterprises Christmas party and there were no parties at Wayne Manor this year and the trust fund brigade sympathetically thought they understood; poor orphan playboy without any family except for Alfred. In reality they had no idea.

" I take you are still going to go after them?" Alfred asked as Bruce began his transformation to Gotham's Guardian.

"Kill three birds with one stone if I can"

"You know maybe even they are planning on celebrating the holidays."

Bruce pulled his sinister cowl on.

"They're still criminals."

* * *

Pam was very groggy when she started coming around.

"Hey beautiful" greeted Harley, who was lying right beside her.

It occurred to Pam that it had been awhile since she had seen Harley, far too long considering how close they were. Life as villainess kept them busy. Harley hugged her, scratch that when most people hug they eventually let go, Harley's hug's could go on forever so they ended up cuddling. "I missed you".

"Am I, uh, interrupting somethin'?" asked the Joker. He still hadn't changed out of the Santa suit but had taken the time to throw his famous make-up back on. It had been awhile since Pam had seen him too. "Or were you waiting for me"

Not that she was complaining.

Even though she sat up as slow as possible, Pam still got a head rush and nearly fell back over. When her balance returned, she was able to get out of bed.

" Thanks for getting me out. But I have to be going"

"You owe us" the Joker stood in her way. "I was thinkin' dinner."

"What he means is. Is what are you doing for Christmas?"

Of course, Pam knew how much this time of meant to Harley.

Harley was up and was between the two of them before any blood got spilled. As festive as the color of blood was, Harley was probably hoping to avoid it. Making the two of them get along would take more then a Christmas miracle.

"I invited everyone, and I mean every single villain in Gotham to a Christmas party at the Iceberg lounge. And you can't say no because I absolutely will not have you spending Christmas alone" Harley explained.

"And if you don't cook, she is gonna have to" the Joker jerked his thumb at Harley, with a unpleasant look on his face.

"It sounds like I don't have a choice now" Pam sighed. "Don't want anyone spending Christmas in the E.R" she started to laugh, the Joker joined in.

"You know on second thought I don't think I want you two to get along" Harley cried

* * *

I'll get to finish but its going to be shortened now. I got busy with work, going out with friends and snow mobiling.


End file.
